


Встреча № 3

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), leosapiens



Series: Встречи — случайные и не очень [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosapiens/pseuds/leosapiens
Summary: Уорд и Фрэнк наконец специально встречаются чтобы заняться сексом





	Встреча № 3

Посреди совещания Уорд получает смс с незнакомого номера — адрес дешевого мотеля и время. Пальцы замирают над экраном: подспудно он все же ожидал, что Фрэнк пропадет с горизонта, и теперь вновь накатывает тревожное напряжение одновременно с неуместным совершенно возбуждением. Уорд заставляет себя собраться и ответить, только когда ловит себя на том, что вместо того, чтобы слушать отчет бухгалтера, задумчиво гладит пальцами экран.  
«И не надейся», — решительно пишет он в ответ, потому что кормить блох на грязных простынях в его планы не входит. — «Я приличный человек, и у меня есть достоинство».  
Ответ приходит через минуту:  
«Мы трахались в туалете.»  
Воспоминание, безусловно, горячее, но Уорд только хмыкает и кладет телефон экраном вниз, чтобы не отвлекаться от сводок по ценным бумагам. Час спустя он перезванивает, но телефон Фрэнка оказывается выключен. Он звонит еще и еще, уже жалея, что не ответил сразу, каждый раз натыкаясь на сухой голос стандартного сообщения. После шестого Касл перезванивает.  
— Никаких дорогих отелей, — глухо сообщает он.  
— Звучит как коммунистический лозунг, — облегченно фыркает Уорд, — Я, в свою очередь, против клоповников. Мне не мешает, чтобы ты выбрал место согласно своим параноидальным соображениям, но пусть оно будет чистым и дорогим.  
Касл что-то невнятно бурчит и отключается, но чуть позже присылает новый адрес. Уорд пробивает место по Гуглу — съемное жилье, почасовая или посуточная оплата на выбор, на редкость безвкусный дизайн, но чисто и хорошие отзывы. Он шлет в ответ сердечко, не удержавшись от соблазна подразнить.  
Касл, как и следовало ожидать, выбирает самую пошлую комнату: черные шелковые простыни, зеркало в толстенной позолоченной раме напротив кровати. Уорд ждет его чуть дольше получаса от назначенного времени — Касл явно проверяет, что любовник не привел за собой хвост. Уорд его не осуждает: рухнув на кровать прямо в одежде, он лишь на пару секунд прикрывает глаза… и погружается в беспокойный сон.  
Когда он просыпается, Касл сидит в углу и, чертов маньяк, смотрит на него. Взгляд у него изучающий, напряженный. Уорд вздрагивает и садится в кровати. Ослабляет внезапно ставший слишком тугим галстук.  
— Иди сюда, — зовет он, потому что молчаливое наблюдение нервирует. Когда ответа не приходит, Уорд принимается методично раздеваться, игнорируя нарастающее напряжение.  
— Думал ты не захочешь еще, — говорит он, чтобы чем-то заполнить тишину.  
— Тогда зачем приглашал? — спрашивает Фрэнк, и от звука его голоса сквозь тревогу накатывает горячая волна возбуждения, с такой силой, что Уорд даже закусывает губу.  
Он избавляется от одежды, скидывая ее на стул, и предстает перед Каслом во всей красе — голый и с полувставшим членом. Разводит руками.  
— Ты так и будешь изображать из себя оперативника на допросе, или наконец подойдешь и трахнешь меня?  
— Те допросы, на которых бывал я, проходили совсем иначе, — мрачно отвечает Фрэнк.  
— Да? — нервно осклабившись, огрызается Уорд, — Хочешь меня связать, злой коп?  
Фрэнка передергивает, и он поднимается на ноги.  
— Заткнись. Когда не знаешь, о чем говоришь, просто молчи, — советует он, подходя, и нависает над сидящим на кровати голым Уордом. Вместо ответа Уорд просто расстегивает ему ширинку, высвобождает член и приникает губами. Облизывает по всей длине, и когда тот встает ему навстречу, берет в рот. Фрэнк замирает и какое-то время не двигается, а потом вдруг хватает Уорда крепкими пальцами за волосы на затылке и насаживает глубже, бесцеремонно трахая в рот. Уорд послушно расслабляет глотку, позволяя ему это, даже зная, что от подобного отношения завтра будет хрипеть как простуженный. Ему все равно.  
Фрэнк ебет его как надувную куклу, резкими толчками, не задумываясь о его комфорте. Уорд скашивает взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале, на распяленные губы и совершенно блядское выражение лица, и собственный член стоит до боли. Он чуть придвигается вперед, притираясь к черным брюкам Фрэнка, пачкая их. Когда сперма ударяет ему в небо, Уорд давится, но сглатывает и утробно стонет, ощущая себя невыносимо грязным. Он почти жалеет, что пришел, но тут Фрэнк толкает его на кровать, наваливаясь сверху, и жадно целует в губы.  
Они целуются долго и вдумчиво, и Уорд с трудом удерживается от жалкого поскуливания. У Фрэнка снова встает, а Уорд так до сих пор и не кончил, и в этом есть какая-то социальная несправедливость, но он не из тех, кто станет протестовать. Фрэнк сам находит в кармане пиджака Уорда смазку, сам разворачивает его лицом в подушки. Уорд выгибается в коленно-локтевую, раздвигая ноги. Фрэнк удерживает его руками за бедра и трахает, медленно, словно всю агрессию выплеснув ему в рот, и Уорд все же скулит, стонет, умоляет трахать его сильней, пока наконец не кончает под ним — изогнувшись в неловкой позе, упираясь плечом в кровать и отчаянно надрачивая собственный член.  
Фрэнк вытаскивает — и Уорд облегченно выдыхает, сегодня ему не хочется чтобы его безжалостно таранили в чувствительную после оргазма задницу. Фрэнк позади него дрочит и почти сразу кончает, орошая зад Уорда каплями спермы, а потом задумчиво размазывает ее пальцами. Уорду жаль, что он не видит его лица в этот момент, но когда он укладывается на кровати и пытается поймать его взгляд, Фрэнк вдруг притягивает его к себе, утыкается лицом в шею и жадно вдыхает запах пота и дорогого парфюма.  
— Я бы мог на тебя подсесть, не хуже наркоты, — выдыхает Уорд.  
Фрэнк напрягается, но в следующее мгновение глухо смеется, не отстраняясь. — Анонимные Касло-зависимые. В этой группе ты будешь один, — добавляет он.  
— Не верю, — сообщает ему Уорд, и дальше они лежат молча. Это могло бы быть неловко, но нет.  
Фрэнк отстраняется, вставая с кровати. Застегивает ширинку и долго смотрит на оставшегося на широкой кровати обнаженного Уорда, потом кивает каким-то своим мыслям и направляется к двери.  
— Еще увидимся? — спрашивает Уорд, стараясь, чтобы это не прозвучало слишком патетично.  
— Да, — четко отвечает Фрэнк и выходит за дверь.  
Уорд не знает, сколько ему еще достанется этого совершенно невозможного человека, но рад урвать все что может. «Да» — это уже хорошо. Уже еще один следующий раз.


End file.
